everyoneareadminsfandomcom-20200213-history
EveryoneAreAdmins Wiki:Requests for adminship
Archive 1 Hello! Here you can write a request to become an admin. Feel free to write it! You will also become a bureaucrat. You can see a list of admins here. What do you need? *Your English should be understandable *You should be a registered user If you become an admin If you become an admin you should: *Block vandals *You should help other users when they need help What do you mustn't? *You mustn't be mean to other users or you will be blocked *Never try to make inappropriate pages or you will be blocked *You mustn't delete any administration page *You mustn't remove admin rights from other user *You mustn't abuse this wiki and your admin rights Current requests Hater 1000 Hater 1000 (talk) 03:38, January 26, 2017 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I personally don't think you're ready for the position, since you've made many contributions here that have been deemed as questionable, unconstructive, and/or unhelpful. I've had to undo several of your edits, and I cannot be here to undo any questionable edits or changes that you might make as an administrator, should this request pass, as I am officially retired from this wiki. You seem eager to prove yourself, but you also seem to be in over your head which is not a good trait for an administrator to have. I have stepped down from my position as an administrator and bureaucrat here, but if I was still an administrator/bureaucrat here, I would unfortunately decline your request. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:17, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Hello everyone here Hello everyone here (talk) 03:49, January 30, 2017 (UTC) *'Oppose' - I personally don't think you're ready for the position, since you've made several contributions both here and on other wikis that have been deemed as questionable, unconstructive, and/or unhelpful. I've had to undo several of your edits, and I cannot be here to undo any questionable edits or changes that you might make as an administrator, should this request pass, as I was until more recently retired from this wiki. You seem eager to prove yourself, but you also seem to be in over your head which is not a good trait for an administrator to have. I have stepped down from my position as an administrator and bureaucrat here, but if I was still an administrator/bureaucrat here, I would unfortunately decline your request. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:32, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Closed requests C.Syde65 It's been a while since I stepped down from my position as an administrator and bureaucrat but a lot has changed in that time. I feel that to keep this wiki in shape with the changes that have or are taking place, I should formally request for my rights to be reinstated. It's no big deal if I don't get the position, but I helped to keep this wiki in excellent shape last time, and I have recently returned from my inactivity here. So if it's not too much trouble, I would be happy to be given the opportunity to reprise my role as an administrator and bureaucrat here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:32, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :I withdraw this nomination. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:47, November 26, 2017 (UTC)